1. Field
The present disclosure relates to meta-structures and tunable optical devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metamaterial is engineered to have an optical property that is not found in nature. Metamaterials have an artificial structure in which smaller scales than the wavelengths of incident light are applied to thicknesses, patterns or periods, etc. It is known that metamaterials can be used to create or control new phenomena, such as subwavelength focusing, negative refraction, extraordinary transmission, and invisibility cloaking, with respect to electromagnetic waves, sound waves, or ultrasonic waves. Examples of metamaterials include photonic crystals, plasmonic structures, and the like.
Metamaterials can have various optical characteristics. Also, it is expected that metamaterials can be applied to a subminiature structure having a high response speed, and attempts to apply the metamaterials to optical devices that change transmission or reflection, polarization, a phase, intensity, a path, and the like of incident light are continuously being made.